The Heroes of Sun, Twilight and Sky
by BambixRonno
Summary: Spyro and Link get warped to a strange world and meet a goddess called Amaterasu. Link needs to return to Hyrule so that he can get the last fused shadow, but the problem is, he doesn't know how. Now stuck as a wolf, Link must join forces with Ammy and Spyro to return home, before a new evil decides to threaten them all. LinkXAmmy, SpyroXCynder


…**... Please don't kill me! I've had this idea in my head for a _long _time and I wanted to get it written really badly!**

**Now, some of you might be wondering, why Spyro, Link and Ammy? Well, after playing through Dawn of the Dragon (again) I realised that all of them have some kind of annoying partner. Sparx, Issun and Navi (who took the roll of the curser in Twilight Princess, much to OoT fan's relief) are often viewed as irritating. So I decided to create a fanfiction between all three games.**

**When I first started writing this, I had finished Dawn of the Dragon, had a vague idea of what happens in Okami and was about to enter the water temple in Twilight Princess. That's why it's written as it is.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Okami, Spyro or Legend of Zelda!**

"Gee, Spyro, I guess you did a pretty good job on clearing this land." Sparx said, taking a glance around. Spyro nodded in agreement. It sure was nice to see the land free from Grublins and Apes for a change.

It had been about four months since Spyro and Cynder had defeated Malefore. It took about three weeks for Spyro's powers to return after saving the world when it was falling apart, but Cynder made sure that he was comfortable, which was good enough for him.

Spyro stretched. "Sparx, I'm gonna take a little nap." He said, yawning, and lay down. "Yeah, sure, whatever." Sparx said, not paying attention. Spyro closed his eyes, and got a shock when he found himself falling asleep so quickly. It was so fast that he tried to wake up again, but soon, he was asleep.

Before him stood the Chronicler, or the new Chronicler, who Spyro could recognise as the very dragon he knew the most.

When Spyro and Cynder were making their way to Malefore, Ignitus was with them, taking them through the Belt Of Fire with a force field. But the power was too much for him, and he made them go on without him. It broke Spyro's heart, as he looked up to Ignitus as if he was his father. When they returned back to the Dragon City, Cynder had to explain what happened to Ignitus, as Spyro couldn't tell them himself. It took him a month to get over it.

Now here was the Chronicler, standing before him, and Spyro knew at once who it was.

"Ignitus!" He yelled and ran up to him, nuzzling his head against his chest. Ignitus smiled down at him but then looked serious. "Spyro... something is coming, something much too strong for you to handle. Prepare to make new friends, and new enemies." He said, in the kind of voice that irritated Spyro, since he hated puzzles and riddles. "Ignitus, what do you mean?" Spyro asked, but Ignitus just disappeared. "Ignitus!" Spyro yelled, turning around in confusion. "Ignitus, where are you?" Suddenly the ground beneath him disappeared and he felt himself falling...

Spyro's eyes snapped open as he lifted his head and looked around, panting. Sparx was waving his arms in front of him. "Finally, you're awake! You kept yelling in your sleep!" Sparx complained. "What was that about?" Spyro shook his head. "I'm not quite sure. Come on, lets go inside, I need to tell both you and Cynder what just happened."

Spyro began to walk forward when a portal appeared in front of him, trying to pull him in. "Maybe we should go in." Spyro suggested, and walked up to it with Sparx, when he was suddenly dragged in. The pressure it was putting on him was truly unreal. Spyro, under the pressure, eventually passed out.

Link looked around the peaceful land. After he'd gotten Ilia and Telma to Kakariko Village, he'd found the dead Queen Zora, who led him to her husband's resting place to give him the Zora Armour, which let him breath underwater. Now that he had the water bombs, he could go to the lake bed and get that last Fused Shadow piece. Still, he wanted to wait until morning to do that, so that he would know where to go.

Link made his way back to the hotel. It was a peaceful night, the stars were out and the moon was almost full. It reminded him of his beast form, a thing he didn't like remembering. Link remembered that he wanted to know what it would like to be an animal when he was young, and thought that it was cool, but now that he had all of these weapons as a human, he felt helpless as a wolf.

Link suddenly began to walk slower, noticing a pain in his head. He heard his fairy, Navi, saying something to him, but he couldn't make out what. Groaning, Link collapsed on the floor and passed out.

Link looked around, having no idea where he was. Everything was black, and for some reason he couldn't move. He suddenly heard four voices, all speaking at once, as if calling him. "Link, hero chosen by the goddesses, a new evil interrupts your quest, but you can't vanquish it alone. Seek help from new people and destroy new enemies."

Link groaned and raised his head. How long had he been out? Link looked around and was thankful to see it must have only been a few minutes. Deciding it was safe, he began to walk, when some familiar pillars fell from the sky, trapping him in. Calmly, Link drew his sword as three black creatures fell from the sky. He charged at them, killing first one and then the other two at the same time. The red portal turned to green and sucked him up. Link suddenly panicked, not used to being forced into a green portal. He usually got the option, but was never forced to enter.

Inside, Link really had it rough. He had felt pain, but not pain like being crushed from both inside and out. Something inside him screamed for him to close his eyes and rest, but lately Link had been worried about being attacked in his sleep or dying, for some reason, in his sleep, so he never got any rest. The temptation was, in a way, too much to resist, but Link struggled like anything. Finally, he gave in to the urge and slept.

Ammy yawned and stretched, feeling her golden sun blaze down onto her soft fur. It had been a year since the defeat of Yami, and Ammy had grown bored of being in the Celestial Plains, so returned to the mortal world. She usually ran around the fields, trying to find something to do, but there was never anything much around. No more imps to fight. No more people to save. In a way, Ammy missed it.

Ammy, full name Amaterasu, was the Sun Goddess. She had been awakened after 100 years, reborn from a statue, to save Nippon from Orochi, who had been released. Her quest didn't end there, and she was thrown in the deep end and told to defeat Yami. Her first form was a male wolf that looked just like her, only with more markings, called Shiranui. He had been the first to save Nippon from Orochi, but fell to the terrible jaws of the serpent. However, he finished it off by howling to the moon, making Nagi's sword glow, so that he could defeat Orochi by slicing off each head. And, 100 years later, Ammy had to do the same thing again, without dying this time. Ammy had no idea why she was reborn as a female when the first wolf was obviously a male, but thought nothing of it.

At that particular moment she was lying on a branch in Agata Forest, when her old friend, Waka, appeared. "Good morning, Ma Cherie." He greeted. "And how are you today?" Issun, the poncle on her nose, started bouncing. "Well, we were just fine until you showed up!" Issun yelled. Ammy rolled her eyes and say up. "My my, in a bad temper today are we, my little bouncing friend?" Waka laughed. "Well, I'll be quick today." Waka spun around and shoved his fist in the air, his signature move, leaving them with a prophet. "Tell your enemies from your friends!" Waka then disappeared, with Issun muttering angrily under his breath. Ammy sighed and leapt down from the branch, getting pretty bored, and decided to head to Shinshu Field.

As she was racing along the hills, Ammy saw the sky get pretty dark. Ammy squinted her eyes. No, surely that couldn't be a constellation? Shrugging, Ammy drew a dot where she was sure it should go. As she expected, it opened to reveal a portal. Great, did this mean she had to go through it?

But as Ammy advanced towards it, something strange happened. Two things fell from it. One was purple, with wings, and had a glowing yellow thing near it. The other was black and grey, from what she could tell, with a few cream slashes, and a glowing blue orb floating nearby. But Ammy also noticed that the things were headed straight for the water, and, if they were living and breathing, they would probably drown.

Ammy leapt into the sky, and used her Holy Eagle technique. In mid-air she pushed down with her back legs, leaving behind red fluttery leaves, and she grabbed one of the things, the purple one. Ammy dropped it then gasped as the other thing hit the water. Ammy quickly drew a lilly pad and leapt on it, headed straight towards the black thing and grabbed it, before blowing the lilly pad back to shore.

Ammy looked at it. The black-and-grey-with-cream-parts thing in question was a wolf, with a shackle around it's front right ankle and... earrings in it's ear?

The wolf suddenly began to stir. Ammy backed away to give him some space. As the wolf staggered to his paws, he looked at them then seemed to groan in despair, when he suddenly noticed Ammy. He howled in shock and leapt at her, pushing her over. When Ammy got up she saw the male in a battle position, growling. Ammy also got into her battle position, an leapt at him, using her reflector and knocking him to the ground with ease. The male staggered to his paws, looking stunned. Ammy stood still, wanting to know if he was still so intent on battling. He seemed to be, because he got into battle position again, but for some reason growled past her. Ammy thought nothing of it, deciding he was just trying to trick her, when she was slammed into the ground with some force. Ammy looked at what had caused her damage, to only find some green imps. Ammy snarled at them. Finally, some excitement!

Ammy wasted no time at all in attacking them. They were much stronger than normal green imps, but, then again, Ammy was stronger than she used to be. She took on one, then the other, then finally the third one, each one blooming into flowers. She turned only to discover a fourth imp attacking the mystery wolf. Even though he attacked her, Ammy decided to help him, remembering Oki, who had battled her and turned out to be a really... stupid, yet nice beast.

Ammy switched to her Life Beads and took out the imp pretty quickly, before turning to the other wolf. "Are you OK?"

Link looked at this stranger. She was a white wolf, with amber eyes and weird red markings all over her, as well as a cloudy-looking tail that looked like it had been dipped in ink. What Link didn't understand was, he had just attacked her and now she had saved him? That was pretty weird.

"Uh, are you OK?" The stranger asked, snapping Link out of his thoughts. "Yeah, yeah I'm fine. Sorry about attacking you, but when I first landed here I had no idea if you were good or not." Link replied, laughing nervously. The stranger smiled. "It's OK." She then tilted her head. "You're not from around here, are you?" She asked. Link shook his head. "Nope, I don't even know where this is." He said. A green bouncing thing on the wolf's nose suddenly spoke up. "Earring boy, you're in the beautiful land of Nippon!" It said. "How did you get a fairy to follow you?" Link asked. The green fairy turned red, startling Link. "Hey! I'm not a fairy, whatever one of those it!" It snapped. "I'm Issun, the great wandering artist!" The wolf shook her head. "Issun shut it!" She snapped then looked at Link. "Sorry about that." She said. "Issun can be quite a hot-head." Link nodded, understanding, then realised something.

"Wait, where's Navi? And what about Minda?" The wolf yelled, running around in circles. "Navi?" Ammy said, thinking back to when she first saw him fall out of the sky. She had seen a glowing blue orb. "You mean that blue orb? I saw it bounce over there somewhere." Ammy said, pointing with her nose. The male charged over to it. "Navi!" He exclaimed, seeming relieved, and nudged something. "Navi, you're okay!"

Link suddenly felt something heavy land on his back and wagged his tail at the familiar sight of Minda. But when he looked at the she-wolf she was in battle position, growling at him. Or was it Minda?

"You have something on your back, wolf!" She snarled. "Do you want me to get it off?" Link shook his head. "No, it's OK. Minda is a good friend of mine." He explained. The wolf stood normally.

"By the way, what's-" She was cut short by something stirring in the corner. Link saw a weird purple thing with a yellow floating thing nearby. Both wolves approached the creature – very cautious, unsure if it was friendly. The purple thing raised it's head. "Sparx? What happened?" It asked. Link could tell it was a he. A voice came from the yellow thing. "I have no idea." It said, then seemed to look at them. The purple thing looked too. "Ahh! Wolves!" He yelled and somehow fire came out of his mouth. Link and the other wolf dodged in time. Link got into battle position but the other wolf stayed calm, and walked up to it slowly. "We don't want to fight. I'm pretty sure we're on your side." She said. The purple thing got up.

"Where are we?" "Nippon." The purple thing nodded, unfolding its... wings? "In case you didn't already know, I'm a dragon." He explained. "And that over there is Sparx, my dragonfly friend." The dragon nodded towards the glowing yellow thing. "What are your names?" He asked.

"Link."

"I'm Amaterasu."

"And my name's Spyro."

"OK, let me get this straight, your a goddess?" Link exclaimed, looking at the she-wolf. "That's awesome! I've never really met a goddess before!" Spyro agreed. Ammy laughed. "Well, I don't exactly go around telling people about it. I don't need to, with Issun on the job." Link grinned. "You're so awesome, Ammy! I've never met a goddess either, so this is a real first for me." Ammy tilted her head. "Speaking of which, we've told you our stories, you tell us yours now." She said. Spyro nodded. "Yeah, tell us!"

Link stopped and looked at the ground, slightly embarrassed. Spyro had told them about how he had grown up with Sparx, and then turned this dragoness called Cynder back to good, before eventually defeating this guy called Malefore, the Dark Master. Ammy told them that she was a goddess, reborn from a statue of Shiranui, and defeated Orochi and Yami.

"Well, I dunno." He mumbled. "I haven't exactly saved the world or anything like you guys." "As if we care!" Spyro snorted. "Come on, you must have a reason for having that shackle on, to say nothing of those weird earrings, so you could at least tell us." Ammy nodded in agreement. "Yeah, come on, Link, it can't be that bad." Link sighed, giving in. "OK, so here's what happened."

Link spent at least half an hour telling Ammy and Spyro about his adventure so far, because every tiny piece had to be told otherwise nothing would make sense. When he eventually finished Ammy slowly closed her mouth. Spyro couldn't lift his off the ground.

"Link, you seriously don't need to save the world from anything, if you ask me, the amount of things you've done." She said. Spyro nodded, eventually retrieving his jaw. Link laughed. "Yeah, I know, but compared to you guys, it isn't really that much." Ammy sighed and rolled her eyes, looking at the sky. "We should go to sleep now." She suggested. Spyro yawned and nodded. "I'll agree with you there." He said, lying down, but Link looked unsure. "Are you sure? I mean, maybe I should keep watch, just in case any more enemies come." He suggested. Ammy shook her head. "No, we'll be fine. I'll hear if anything happens." Link lowered his ears. Ammy stepped forward and looked closer at him. "Link, why don't you want to sleep? Are you concerned about something?" She asked. Link shook his head. "No! I just don't want anyone to get hurt." He insisted, but Ammy sat right in front of him. "Link, I'm not stupid. Why did you look so worried when I said we should rest?" Link looked down, but said nothing. Ammy eye's softened. "Link, don't try to fool me. Spyro may look past it, but I can't. I can clearly see that you haven't slept in days." Link lowered his head even more. "Link, are you afraid of being killed in your sleep?" Ammy asked. Link whined. Ammy sighed. "Link, listen. You could get seriously ill if you don't rest, maybe even die. You should sleep tonight." Ammy lifted Link's head, making him look at her. "Link, I promise you, I will make sure that nothing will happen to you. Just sleep." Link looked doubtful, but nodded. He was exhausted. "OK, Ammy." Link barely had time to lie down before he collapsed on the floor, letting sleep take over. Ammy blinked but smiled, then lay down herself near him. "Sweet dreams."

Link shifted, feeling himself being prodded and poked. "Five more minutes, mom." He muttered, half asleep. He suddenly felt electricity rush through his body and it made him jolt up. Link glared at Spyro. "What the hell was that for?" He yelled. "She made me do it!" Spyro snapped back, pointing at Ammy, who shrugged. "We had to wake you up somehow, considering we let you sleep an extra ten minutes." She said. Link yawned and got up shakily on his paws. He hated being a wolf. If only he could turn back into a human.

Link looked at Spyro and Ammy, then himself. It amused him to see Minda and Navi arguing with Issun and Sparx about something. Spyro was trying to hold back his laughter but Ammy was looking at the sky, more serious. "You say that you were in the middle of an important mission when you came here?" She asked. "Because if so, we need to get you back to your world as soon as possible. We don't know how time passes in your world." Link nodded in agreement. He just wanted to go home. Secretly, more than anything he wanted to go back to being a goat-herder like he used to be.

Ammy paced backwards and forwards. "You mentioned something about a green portal swallowing you up when you defeated some enemies, correct?" Link nodded again. "In that case, if we can find and open that portal you might return home. But I don't know where we could find it, let alone open it." Ammy sighed. Link put his head down. "Hey, it will all be OK, Link." Spyro said. "Remember, it's not over yet." Link wagged his tail slightly. They would find out one way or another how to get him home, he was sure of it.

"We should get moving, while it's still day." Spyro suggested. Link nodded when he noticed that Ammy was swaying from side to side. "Ammy, are you OK?" Ammy looked at him, pain forming in her brain. Everything grew fuzzy and Link and Spyro's voices sounded distant. Her legs weakened as she completely collapsed. Darkness began to cloud her vision until she finally closed her eyes. That's when she passed out.

Ammy looked around her. Everything was black, and when she moved forward there was no change. Three voices suddenly called to her. "O kind and gentle goddess of Nippon... Link needs to return to his true home, but there is much to do before he can return. Seek the evil that lies within your world. It will open a portal that will take you to a land that only Spyro will know. Do the same thing and defeat a similar evil to unlock the path to Hyrule." Ammy nodded, not questioning what was going on. She had no idea why Waka hadn't come to tell her this, but she didn't think too much of it. There must be a reason.

Ammy opened her eyes. She was back in Nippon, with Spyro and Link looking over her. "Thank the goddesses, you're awake!" Minda complained. "I don't think I could have stood more than five minutes of these two trying to wake you up. You were only out for twenty seconds!" Ammy chuckled quietly before looking at Link. "I know how to get you home, but it might take a while." She said, then began to explain what she heard. Link wagged his tail slightly. He would do anything to get home.

Spyro began to flap his wings and he soared into the air. "Come on, let's go! We need to get Link home!" With that Spyro raced ahead, with Ammy and Link running after him, Issun sat on Ammy's head, Sparx with Spyro, Navi flying after Link and Minda sat on Link's back, weighing him down.

"Spyro! That isn't fair, you can fly!" Link whined. Ammy laughed and flicked her tail, suddenly gaining a burst of speed before slowing down a few meters ahead of them. "See you boys later!" She laughed before running faster once more. Link and Spyro exchanged a look before picking up their speed, almost leaving Sparx and Navi behind in the dust.

The two eventually reached the sun goddess, panting heavily and slightly envious of the fact that the snow-white she-wolf did not seem tired in the slightest, neither did she show signs that she was ever tired.

"Well it took you guys long enough." Ammy said, washing her paw for no other reason other than being bored. "I was beginning to think something bad had happened."

"How – in Hyrule – hah... hah... – are you – hah... hah... hah... – not tired?!" Link gasped, trying to regain his breath. Link was used to running long distances, even as a wolf, but this was ridiculous!

Ammy raised an eyebrow. "Uh, goddess Link? Remember?" She said, a slight amount of sarcasm dipped in her voice that rewarded her with a glare.

Spyro seemed to have recovered quicker than Link, although he was still tired. Then again, flying was probably more tiring than running, so he was probably used to being out of breath.

"By the way Ammy, how did you gain that huge amount of speed?" Spyro asked, still panting slightly. "Huh? Oh, you mean earlier? That was the Veil of Mist." Ammy said, calmly as ever. Spyro blinked, clueless.

"She means the technique of hers that slow downs time. When she freezes time and draws two straight lines, time slows down for everything except for her. It's called the Veil of Mist." Link explained. He had no idea how he could remember all of that, but it might have something to do with the fact that he could remember the names of all of the goats on the ranch, so he could remember specific things like that.

Ammy nodded, grateful that Link had explained it for her. "Of course, to everyone else, it just looks like I've gained a lot of speed." She added. Spyro nodded. "Right. I've gotta remember that."

Link had now recovered. "So, shall we set off?" Ammy smiled nodded, glad that Link had remembered what it was they were here for. It could really get on her nerves when someone decided to waste time, and she was relieved to find someone else could actually stay on task.

The odd trio travelled all day, not once getting tired, laughing and joking about as they followed Ammy around, who kept the sun high in the sky so that they could see the beauty of Nippon in the light.

The three were wandering around Shinshu Field when they saw a green scroll flying about. Ammy looked at it in confusion. "Huh, that's weird. There aren't usually demons here." She muttered, only Issun hearing what she said. "Ammy? What is that thing?" Link asked, pointing to the scroll with his nose. Ammy turned to him and Spyro. "That's a demon scroll. If you walk into one, you'll find yourself in a battle with demon. But green ones, like that, are easy to avoid, and the enemies are usually weak, too." She explained, then gasped as it flew into them, forcing them into battle.

All three heroes immediately took up a battle position, the two wolves growling as imps appeared. To Ammy's frustration, one was a yellow imp, who immediately buried underground.

"Link! Spyro!" Ammy yelled, slicing at a nearby green imp with her reflector. "You take care of these guys, I'll deal with the yellow imp!" Link and Spyro exchanged a look of confusion before leaping at the others. Ammy growled, keeping focused on her surroundings before hearing a noise behind her. She immediately whipped to the side as the yellow imp surfaced, getting behind him and slashing at him with her reflector. She sent a quick Power Slash his way before using her Life Beads to finish him off. She then turned onto a nearby red imp that was battling with Link, quickly turning the demon into some kind of blooming flower.

Spyro must have finished off the other imps because no more attacks came. Link relaxed, standing up straight and no longer tense. Ammy simply shook her fur before sighing.

This was going to be a long day.

***runs and hides* Don't kill me, OK?! I'm begging you!**

**Yeah, just to warn you, most likely the pairings here will be:**

**Link X Ammy**

**Spyro X Cynder**

**So, yeah. If you like it, please review!**


End file.
